John (cartoon)
For information on this character in the books, see John. John is a character in the cartoon Wayside. He is one of the many kids in Mrs. Jewls's class. He is a smart student, but encounters difficulties thanks to the fact he always stands on his head. Appearance John retains his round head and fairly thick hair as is described in the books, though his hair color has been changed to blue. He wears a creme-colored shirt and a dark magenta jacket. He wears teal pants, as well as teal and white shoes. His socks are white in color. He is usually seen standing on his head. Personality John's personality is largely persistent with his book personality, being a smart student, albeit, slightly pessimistic about certain things. However, he and Dana are now friends, though he does seem to have a disliking towards Myron in this series. As well as that, he is now always seen upside-down, rather than him always seeing things upside-down himself. He may have self-esteem issues, as seen in "Dr. Dana", where he is concerned that people only notice his feet, and never get to know the real him. However, since John is a more minor character in the cartoon, not as much is known about him in comparison to other characters. Relationships Myron While John is a minor character in the cartoon, his relationship with Myron has been seen in a few episodes and appears to be predominantly negative. In "Upside Down John," Myron frequently takes his money when it falls out of his pockets, much to his annoyance. John latter gets revenge towards the end of the episode by using a giant magnet to throw Myron around the room. Myron does, however, join Todd, Dana, and Maurecia in standing on his head to show John he isn't alone. In "Dr. Dana," however, John willingly takes Myron's advice initially, though when Myron's getting his comeuppance at the end of the episode, John is one of the students that joins, handing him the socks he made to express himself earlier. Dana ")]]Unlike in the books, in the cartoon, Dana and John appear to be good friends. They are paired together in the episode "My Partner Gets All the Credit," where they seem to be excited to be paired with one another, and in the episode "Upside Down John," Dana is one of the students that tries to help John get on his feet. Towards the end of the episode, Dana joins Todd, Myron, and Maurecia in standing on her head in an attempt to show John he isn't alone. In "Dr. Dana," Dana helps John when he tells her that all people see of him is usually his feet, and that no one knows who he really is. She suggests to him that he should try to express himself using his feet more to solve the problem. Aside from this, however, Dana and John are rarely seen interacting. Todd John's relationship with Todd is primarily explored in the episode "Upside Down John," where Todd tries to help John get off his head and on his feet. Todd helps him out the most, getting the initial ideas for using the magnet and using Miss Mush's daily special to stick him to the ground. Todd tries to comfort John through his difficulties, implying that they may be friends, but not particularly close ones. Towards the end of the episode, he joins Myron, Dana, and Maurecia in standing on their heads in an attempt to show John he isn't alone. Appearances See a list of every episode John appears in here. Trivia *He is one of the few minor characters in Wayside to get their own episode. The others are as follows: **Shari in "Best Friendzzz" **Jenny in "Daring Love" **Stephen in "Be True to Your Elf" **Joe in "Joe n' Fro" **The Three Erics in "The Three Erics" Gallery See a gallery for John here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Males Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts